


I'm in love with the shape of you

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, mention of self-esteem issues, victor is thirsty af at ass o'clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Victor has noticed some recent changes in Yuuri's figure and he likes it a lot.





	I'm in love with the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> (title is cheesy af i know dghadghh)
> 
> Here's my day 1 contribution for Chubby Yuuri Week! IA and I have seriously been looking forward to this for ages and it's finally here and hhhhhhhh it's our second brain child brought to life and we're both so happy and ANYWAY here's this, I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see everyone else's contributions!

It was nearing three in the morning, and for some reason Victor couldn't get back to sleep. He'd woken up half an hour ago and found himself lying in bed, his body too tired to get up but mentally wide awake. He shifted onto his side and smiled as he watched Yuuri sleeping peacefully next to him. His fiancé was beautiful at any time of day, but Victor found him to be especially radiant when he slept; the anxiety so often expressed on his face during the day melted away and he looked at peace. He also snored, ever so quietly, which Victor found adorable.

Yuuri moved suddenly, shoving his half of the covers down to his hips. Victor knew he sometimes got overheated at night so this came as no surprise. What _did _surprise him, however, was seeing how Yuuri's shirt had ridden up, revealing a few inches of his belly.

Victor knew Yuuri tended to gain weight during the off season, but since the most recent season ended this was the first time he'd gotten a good look at his softer form. The younger skater was incredibly shy about his body and did everything he could to hide it until training began again in a few months, much to Victor's frustration. More often than not, he insisted on wearing a shirt when they had sex, and although Victor desperately wanted to see all of Yuuri (and always made it a point to express that desire to him), he wanted more for him to feel comfortable, so he never pressured him.

Even now, Victor felt a little guilty for staring at Yuuri's biggest insecurity without him knowing. But he couldn't bring himself to look away. The small layer of pudge covering his usually chiseled abs was just so cute and Victor's fingers twitched with the sudden urge to see if it was as soft as it looked. He refrained, however, because even though Yuuri was a pretty heavy sleeper, his anxiety over his figure made him not like having his belly touched, and Victor wanted to respect those boundaries even while he slept.

He whimpered softly as he watched Yuuri rest a hand on his stomach, his fingers gently pressing into it. Oh _God_, he wanted to feel it for himself. To kiss it, to tell Yuuri how beautiful he was and that he didn't need to hide from him. The thoughts dancing in his head slowly became more risque and he stifled a moan as he started to get hard. He quickly looked under the blanket and blushed when he saw that he had, in fact, gotten an honest-to-God boner from staring at his fiancé's chubby belly. And it dawned on him that if he wanted any chance of getting back to sleep now, he would have to take care of it.

He could get up and do it in the bathroom just a few feet away, he thought, but he also kind of wanted to stay where he was. His gaze drifted back over to the still-sleeping Yuuri, now lying on his side and facing him. With a quiet, shaky breath, Victor reached down, tugged his pajama pants down his hips, and slowly began to stroke his cock. If he stayed quiet enough, he could manage to take care of himself without waking Yuuri.

Or so he thought.

The younger man yawned and rubbed at his eyes, still not quite alert enough to actually open them. He heard muffled grunts and a familiar slick stroking noise and let out a startled squeak. Was Victor...?

“V-Viten'ka...?”

Victor froze mid-stroke, not quite able to bring himself to look to his left, where an apparently awake Yuuri had just called his name.

“Need a little help with that?” Yuuri asked, clearly expecting some sort of response. Victor slowly turned to face him, grateful that the room was probably too dark to see the blush dusting across his cheeks, especially with Yuuri not wearing his glasses.

“Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry,” he hesitated. “I can go finish in the bathroom, if...”

“No,” Yuuri said. “I heard you moaning my name. I want to help...”  
Victor chewed his lip for a moment, not knowing what to say at first. “Okay, there actually is something I would like to see...” he finally said. “Sit up on your knees for me, and lift your shirt up a little more?”

“Wh-what?” Yuuri asked, surprised. When the word _more _registered, he realized that, as a result of his tossing and turning, his baggy t-shirt had ridden up, and the hem was now sitting comfortably just above his navel. “You want me to lift it up more?”  
Victor nodded. “Da, lift it up to about rib level. I...I know you're shy about it, but...just this once, please?”

Yuuri hesitated, wondering _how_ and _why _and _is he actually dreaming right now or is his fiancé really asking if he can jack off to his off-season belly?_ After a moment, he slowly sat up and tugged his shirt up a bit more, twisting it a little in the front and tucking it so that it stayed in place. “Like this?” he asked, leaning back on his hands to hold himself up.

“Just like that,” Victor said, picking up the rhythm of his strokes again. “_Bozhe moy,_ Yuuri, you're so beautiful...”

“I'm...?” Yuuri asked hesitantly. “Viten'ka, you're my coach, aren't you supposed to be encouraging me to stay in shape?”

Victor shrugged and kept going. “I don't see the harm in letting you relax when we have no competitions to train for. Besides as both your coach and your fiancé, I happen to think your tummy is just as irresistible in the off-season as it is when you're in top competitive form.” The moonlight shining through the window gave him just enough light to appreciate Yuuri's figure, and the way his belly curved outward, and it gave Yuuri enough light to see the look of pure arousal on Victor's face. And the sound of him stroking himself combined with his soft moans, were enough to bring Yuuri's cock to half-attention too. He hesitantly moved one hand forward, still keeping the other on the bed to hold himself up, and palmed at himself through his boxers.

“Oh? Do you like this little show, Yuura?” Victor asked, taking note of Yuuri's movements. “Or are you getting off on me praising your cute belly?”

Yuuri blushed at hearing it out loud, but if he thought about it, waking up in the middle of the night to his chiseled Adonis of a fiancé jacking off to his off-season figure was definitely a confidence boost. “It's...a little of both, actually,” he admitted with a soft laugh. Then, hesitantly chewing his bottom lip, he looked down, then over at Victor, noticing that his left hand was unoccupied at the moment. “You know, Victor...if you want to, you can...you can, um, rub it...”

Victor looked at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure? You don't usually like having it touched...”

“I didn't think I liked having it looked at either,” Yuuri said, “but this is sort of helping my insecurity with that, so we can try you touching it at least this time...” He still felt his heart race when he saw Victor's hand inch closer, but he relaxed when his fingers made contact with his skin.

“So soft,” Victor mumbled, rubbing in slow, steady circles. “So soft and cute you are, Yuuri. How does this feel?”

Yuuri shivered, his body adjusting to the unfamiliar touch. With Victor's loving gaze and tender touch, he was able to relax fairly easily. “It feels good,” he finally said. “Your hand is warm. Keep going?”

Victor nodded and continued, picking up the pace of his strokes with his other hand. After a moment's hesitation, Yuuri reached down the front of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his own neglected cock.

“Don't take your eyes off me, Victor,” he found himself saying, suddenly feeling the same confidence that he felt when performing his Eros routine. “I want you to watch me.”  
Victor moaned as he wiped a bead of precum from his leaking slit. “I don't think I could look away even if I wanted to,” he said. “_Bozhe moy_, the things your body does to me...”

“What kind of things?” Yuuri asked, his voice playful as he arched his back, pressing his belly against Victor's hand. “Why don't you tell me what my body does to you?”

Victor cursed in Russian under his breath, watching the way that Yuuri's soft flesh squished between his fingers. “I love watching you move, the way your hips sway when you walk, the cute little bounce of your ass when it gets softer...and _God,_ the way your shirt rides up when you practice your jumps...” His breath hitched as he pictured Yuuri during their last session at the rink. He'd kept the jumps to a minimum, to take it easy on his joints, but Victor had watched him attempt a triple flip and was so entranced by the sliver of skin peeking from under Yuuri's shirt to even notice that he'd over-rotated. “You're absolutely breathtaking, Yuura, and I'm so glad you're finally starting to see that...”

Yuuri blushed at Victor's sweet words, his praise kink being indulged like it never had before. “Keep going, tell me what you'd like to do to me, how you'd _show_ me you love my off-season figure...”

Victor bit his lip, briefly considering telling Yuuri what he'd like to do. But he recognized that look in his eye, even in the dim moonlit room. He didn't want Victor to tell him what he wanted to do to him, he actually wanted him to do those things. “Well, Yuuri, why don't you lie on your back for me and I'll give you what you want...” They quickly switched positions, with Victor sitting upright and Yuuri lying on his back. Victor straddled Yuuri's hips, looking down at him with a wolfish grin.

“That's more like it,” Yuuri said. He gasped when Victor ground his bare cock against his own still-clothed one, and had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself in any sort of control. “That's right...use your body to show mine how much you—_oh_...” He was caught off guard by a gentle kiss, and a hand wandering down to his stomach. Victor's gentle touches felt better than he expected, and without thinking he arched his back up into his touch again. “Yes, exactly like that, maybe with both hands...”

Victor nodded and did as Yuuri requested, putting both hands on his soft belly, rubbing and kneading it until a soft moan escapes his lips. “_Blyad_,” he said, “you're so soft, you feel so good in my hands, Yuura...” Moving down a little, he kissed Yuuri's neck and collarbone just above his shirt collar, then further down still until he was met face-to-face with his belly. He knew from the handful of times they'd fooled around after competitions that even with his in-season figure, Yuuri was shy about him being this close to it. Whether it was because of his stretch marks or just his anxiety about his body in general, Victor didn't know and never felt the need to pry. But now, if anything, Yuuri seemed to _encourage _him being this close. So he only hesitated for a moment before leaning in and planting a soft kiss right above Yuuri's navel. He heard a gasp and backed away, looking up at Yuuri to read any possible discomfort or anxiety on his face, but found a soft smile instead.

“Don't stop,” he said simply, almost in a whisper. So Victor did it again, kissing the same spot before peppering kisses all over it. Yuuri reflexively twitched for a moment when he felt Victor's fingertips on his stretch marks, but it passed quickly.

Victor resisted the urge to give in and bury his face in the plush pillow of Yuuri's belly, letting his hand wander back down south at the mere thought. His other hand stayed where it was, his fingers tracing imaginary patterns in Yuuri's stretch marks. Showing at least a bit of restraint, he leaned down to kiss it a few more times, and this time, he heard Yuuri _moan_.

“_Viten'kaaaaa..._” he whimpered. “Keep going, keep kissing it...f-feels good...” He reached his hand down and slipped it down the waistband of his shorts again, stroking himself along with Victor, who could tell by the break in his voice that he was already close. Desperate to see how quickly he could bring Yuuri to the edge, Victor continued, adding the slightest bit of tongue to the kisses, even leaving a few hickeys behind. He savored his moans and whimpers as if they were the most delicious thing he'd ever experienced and his very survival depended on getting more of them. He alternated between using his lips and his fingers to tease Yuuri further, even going as far as to experimentally brush the pad of his thumb across Yuuri's belly button. And _God_, the sound that escaped Yuuri's lips. He repeated the motion, slowly, making Yuuri arch his back off of the bed and curse under his breath in Japanese. Finally, with a devious smirk, Victor leaned down once more and teased at the rim of his belly button a few times with his tongue before slipping it inside, prodding gently at Yuuri's core until he could hear something snap in his fevered panting.

“Vi-_hiiiiiictor~_” Yuuri cried, spilling all over his hand and soaking the front of his boxers. “Yes, please, _pleasedon'tstop..._” he begged, as his skin lit up in a way it never had before, even as many times as he and Victor had gotten physical. And this was far from the first orgasm Victor had given him, but this was different. Maybe it was the newfound confidence about his body, or maybe he'd just discovered a kink he'd previously not known about. Either way, he was pretty sure his soul had left his body for a moment. When he came back down and was able to form a coherent thought again, he looked down at Victor, who looked as if he had just recovered from a pretty intense orgasm of his own. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other.

“Thank you, Victor,” he said. “I needed that...”

“You don't have to thank me for making you cum, Yuura,” Victor teased, standing up and looking a bit awkward as he tried to prevent making even more of a mess on the sheets as he went to get them something to wipe off with.

“No, not that,” Yuuri said, his voice rushed. “I mean...yes, also for that, but...I think I needed...something like this,” he explained. “I know you've been trying to tell me for weeks now, but...I actually feel a lot better about my body now. Thank you for that.”

Victor grabbed his discarded t-shirt that he'd worn that day and wiped himself off with it before tossing it in the laundry hamper. “I'm glad you're finally able to see how beautiful your body is, regardless of the shape it's in.” He bent over and kissed Yuuri's forehead, then held out his hand to him. “Would you like to shower off before we head back to bed?”

Yuuri considered the offer for a moment, but simply stripped out of his soiled underwear and tossed them into the basket. “I'll shower in the morning,” he said. “'m pretty tired. But after we shower I can make us breakfast, to, y'know...return the favor for tonight...”

“You don't have to return any favors,” Victor said, climbing back into bed and under the covers. “But I won't say no to your crepes, if you're offering. I do have a request, though...”  
Yuuri eyed him curiously. “What's that?” he asked.

“Will you wear one of my shirts while you cook? I like the way my clothes fit you this time of year...”


End file.
